February Break
by 20med
Summary: No school for a week and Ryans friends and family is away. He is stuck at home with a madman
1. Sunday

Ryan, Harris, Spyder, and Mark finally defeated their last monster of the night. Mech X got a little beat up in the match, but nothing Mark couldn't handle. By the end of the fight Ryan's head was killing him but notched it up to using his power too much.

The next morning was a Sunday so there was no school. Harris had a science convention for February break to got to. Spyder was dragged away to his grandma's house for the break.

Ryan dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast.

Mark "Mom the college said they want to meet with me but we would have to leave tomorrow morning.

Mom "that's great sweetie, I have a food service up there for a week anyways. … Oh good morning Ry-guy. Your brother and I have to leave out for a college visit and my work you don't have to come with us but I need to know know and I would send people to check in okay. "

Ryan who was still tired replied, "Nah Mom, you and Mark go I'd probably be bored out of my mind. At least here I know the wifi will work. " He gave a small smile as he ate his cereal.

Mom "Okay I'll call a hotel, Mark go pack. "

As his mom and brother left the kitchen Ryan continued to eat about half his bowl until he lost his appetite. After scraping his bowl Ryan went back upstairs to grab some stuff he wanted to take over to Mech-X for when his crew got back. Mostly multi player games that his mom wouldn't approve of.

The bike right back had taken a toll on his body so when he got home, he ate ravioli for dinner with his family then excused himself off to bed. The lights flickered on his way up.

A couple hours later Mark had just fallen asleep. Ryan woke up with a start, his head was pulsing, throat hurt, and stomach felt off. Unable to get up he wanted to cry for Mark. Not knowing what he was doing Ryan set Marks alarm off and flickered his lights.

Mark woke up to his his alarm and lights. After turning off the alarm he rushed to Ryan. Who was tossing and turning gripping his head.

"MOM! Ryan buddy your okay. MOM!

"Mar- RYAN" She rushed to Ryan's side. "It's okay. I think it's just a migraine. Mark go get a cold washcloth, some water, and ibuprofen. ". Mark hurried out of the room.

"Mom I got the stuff" he said out of breath. She sat Ryan up and had him take the medicine with the water. Then later him back down and placed the washcloth over his eyes till he calmed down. "Mark go back to bed. We'll check on him in the morning.


	2. Monday Afternoon

Hey Seth I hate asking you this so soon in our relationship but Mark and I have to leave for about a week and Ryan came down with a fever. Can you come down and watch him while we are gone? At least until he gets better.

Grace honey of course I Can watch him i'll be down in a bit.

Mom no not Seth why not someone more in tune with Ryan.

Mark come on get your things in the car so we can go. Ryan I'm sorry to leave you here, Seth is gonna take care of you.

*ding-dong*

I'm here to help

Thank you so much Seth I left food money and numbers. If anything happens I called our family doctor to let them know Ryan is in your care if something happens. Bye Ryan.

*Ryan prov*

Iremember mom and mark leaving before I Fell back to sleep. now I'm awake my head is spinning and my stomach feels funny. 'Iwonder if it feels that way because I Haven't eaten' standing up I Grab my bedpost feeling dizzy.

Shuffling out of my room I Use the bathroom then made my downstairs where I Saw Seth in front of the tv on his laptop. He turned around and saw me. "Good to see you up Ryan" been asleep for a few hours

what time, I Croaked

it's about 1, you should probably eat

I Nod and he gets up and goes to the kitchen where there was a pot of mac & cheese. he dished up a plate of it and sat it on the table "enjoy"

I Sit down and start eating he went back out to his laptop. I ate slowly and when I Got about a third eaten Seth came back out with a coffee mug. "Still eating" he says as he pours coffee into his mug.

I don't respond and he comes over, sitting across from me. My head spins and I Think I Hear talking. pushing my food away my stomach flips. I try to focus on the table. Feeling my stomach clench and flip I Throw my hand over my mouth. Everything is spinning, something falls, someone is talking.

I see Seth kneeling next to me 'when did I Get on the floor' my stomach lurches. my lunch is all over the kitchen floor. Seth is rubbing circles on my back. I know he's evil but I Lean into him anyways.

*Seth Prov*

I have to take care of him, only because his mom will kill me if something happens to him. Ryan falls back into me. He looks up at me as though he is trying to focus on my face but can't, the lights flicker, I Know it's him. Reaching my hand up I Check his temperature, he's burning.

*Ryan Prov*

Everything hurts. there is a nice cool hand on my head, so I Lean into it. Suddenly my stomach lurches again as I Push away and vomit on the floor again.

After continuously heaving onto the tile floor. Ifeel Seth pick me up, he carries me to the living room couch and places the garbage can in front of me. Nausea still there I Leaned my head over the can, arms wrapped tight around my stomach. He starts cleaning me up and I Cry, "I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry." Seth finishes cleaning me as I Dry heave. When I Stop I Keep my head over the bin too tired to move.


	3. More Monday

I woke up in a blur. There is a blanket over me and I am laying on the couch. My throat is raw and i look around for a drink. "Oh hey, your up" Seth walk in from no where's "I just went to the store you thirsty. " I stare at him not fully comprehending what he was saying. He comes over to me pouring a glass of Ginger places his hand against my forehead it feels nice. I don't understand though, if he's supposed to be evil why is he helping me I'm weak and helpless he could get rid of me right now.

I take a sip of Ginger ale handing the guy who should be killing me the cup. Laying back down I fall back to sleep, pulling the blanket around me some more. Its freezing in here.

*Seth Prov*

Ugh I don't know what to think anymore. I should be killing him but I love Grace and I don't want this kid out of my world. To think all I'm doing for him caring, feeding, hydrating, heck even cleaning up his puke.

_a_few_hours_later_night_

The TV shoots on volume changing constantly, lights are flickering, and alarms are going off. I run over to the technopash who's thrashing, mumbling, and crying.

No stop

help me

it hurts

harper

scared

stop

don't hurt

mom

mom okay

stop

please stop

normal

don't hurt

"Ryan, Ryan wake up"

he opens his eyes and fear fills them, "don't hurt me anymore" he's crying. Wait do I scare him. He's so young. I'm not going to stop the monsters but I will save him a spot.

A scream pulls me from my thoughts. Ryan is clutching his head crying. Leaning over the trash he vomits, passing out on the couch. I grab the thermometer 104.5°F. Calling Grace I ask her what to do, she explain the this is normal for him and to go get a cold wet washcloth and the prescription pills directed for Ryan. The pills should be given with his next eating of food and they he should wake up the next day.


	4. Tuesday

**Sorry for updating so late, I had no wifi, and my life is falling apart so if i start updating more or having longer chapters. So thank my wanting to avoid my life.**

 **Also, I decided that we should have it be where Grace told Seth a specific pill bottle out of several.**

(Seth's Prov)

It's almost 8 am i should get the pills for Ryan. I walk into the upstairs bathroom and open the mirror. Wow! There are a lot of different medicine bottles all percribed to Ryan. I finally find the pill bottle with the blue lid. I am so glad these are colored. Now Grace told me to give it to him with breakfast, so I should go make us some scrambled eggs.

*20 minutes later*

(Ryans Prov)

Ugh, my head hurts. Where am I, oh yeah living room. "What happened"

"Well, you were sick and got a fever accompanied with a migraine."

"Did I say that out loud? Was I throwing up? How high was the fever?"

"Yes ,you said it out loud. Yes, you were throwing up. 104.5 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Ugh, I have to take my medicine"

"I already have it, called your mom."

"The green bottle?"

"No, the blue one."

"The blue one is if I'm not throwing up. The green one is for when i am sick to my stomach. Here I'll go it." Standing up the world spun, gripping the couch i use it for support. The creepily nice guy Seth runs over to me and sits me back down, saying something about him getting the medicine. Great my enemy knows about my bad health. Now what? He can use this against me. Switch out my pills. Steal them. For now i simply have to trust he wants to impress my mom.

He comes back down, handing me the bottle the walks off to the kitchen.

 _Take two pills after awakening from high fever, migraine, and fever._

 _SIDE EFFECT_

 _Dizziness_

 _hyperness in spells_

 _Drowsiness in Spells_

 _Blabbering_

 _Cold_

-Side Effects are known to last 12 hours

Seth walks in with a plate of eggs and I take a few bites. Hmm, they don't taste poisoned. "Thank You Seth" I take a few more bites, "May i have a glass of Orange Juice so i can take the medicine, please" He gets up and gets me a glass. I thank him and take the pills. I slowly finish my food and try to keep my eyes open, stupid medicine. I pull the blanket around me and immediately fall asleep on the couch.

Okay, so **I know I said they would be** longer, but **I am a slow** typer, **and I have to shower then get to bed for school.**


End file.
